High School
by grissom07
Summary: This is not a practical story. The CSI team we all know and love meets in High School. They have their own intrests and clicks but are all friends at the same time. GSR and YoBling and possible other relationships. Enjoy!
1. Background

**High School** – Chapter 1 _Background_

_This story takes place when our favorite CSIs are in High School. So the age differences won't be exact._

**Greg:** _Freshman  
_**Nick:** _Sophmore  
_**Warrick:** _Sophmore  
_**Sara:** _Sophmore  
_**Catherine:** _Junior  
_**Sofia:** _Junior  
_**Grissom:** _Senior  
_**Brass:** _Senior_

_They are all in their own clicks (groups of people) but somehow they all know each other and get together every once in a while._

_**Greg,**__** Nick, **__**Warrick**__, & __**Brass**__ are on the football team. __**Catherine**__ & __**Sofia**__ are cheerleaders. __**Sara**__ & __**Grissom**__ are "cool geeks". _

_**Nick**__ moved to Las Vegas his freshman year so has been in Vegas for a year now. He made friends quickly. _

_**Sara**__ is in foster care and traveled from house to house while she was younger. Once she got to middle school she seemed to stay with one family and was happy with it. She finally didn't have to worry about leaving her friends behind._

_**Catherine**__ has been raised by her mother but every once in a while she gets to see Sam Braun the man her mother seems to be in love with. But what __**Catherine**__ doesn't find out until she is much older is that Sam is her father._

_**Grissom**__ has been raised by his mother as well since his father died when he was 9 years old. No one told him why though. His mother started to lose her hearing and he taught himself sign language to communicate with her._

_**Greg**__ is your typical teenage boy who loves to goof off and loves science as well. Even though he is on the football team he is not a "jock"._

_**Warrick**__ had some issues with gangs at times when he was in middle school but when he met __**Nick**__ he seemed to stay away from that. One habit that he had but didn't stop when he met __**Nick**__ was gambling._

_**Sofia**__ is your typical teenage girl. She is somewhat "tomboyish". She likes to hang with the guys sometimes but also enjoys hanging with the girls._

_**Brass**__ is a tough "jock" but he gets along with everyone unless you mess with one of his good friends._

**_TBC.. So this is the background of everyone and the most important chapter of the whole story. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!_**


	2. First Day of School

**High School** – Chapter 2 _First Day of School_

"Bring… Bring… Bring…"

"10 minutes… Man don't you just love the first day of school. Seeing all our friends again. I love the first day of school," Greg was rambling on while he and Sara walked down the hall together. It was Greg's first day of high school but because of his high interest in science he had taken summer courses and met a couple other "Science Geeks". Sara was one of them. Sara thought Greg was interesting but he could get annoying at times, this was one of those times.

"Yes, Greg I love the first day of school," Sara said sounding kind of annoyed.

"Cool. Well here's my class, I will talk to you later right?"

"I am sure you will. Bye Greg."

"Bye Sara."

Sara rolled her eyes as she rounded the corner and bumped into Grissom. Bending down to pick up her stuff she started apologizing. "I'm so sorry…" She looked up and saw Grissom and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. How was your summer, Sara?"

"Good. I already told all of you that. In summer science."

"I know I just thought I would ask again." Grissom smiled awkwardly. He really just wanted to have a conversation with Sara. She was beautiful.

"Well I got to get to class. Talk to you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Talk to later," said Grissom and they went their separate ways.

"Bring… Bring… Bring…"

Sara finally got to her class as the "3 minute bell" rang. She found a seat in the middle of the classroom and sat down with her things. Slowly other students trickled in. "Hey Nick, Warrick."

"Hey Sara. How was your summer?" said Nick as he took a seat next to Sara and Warrick sat behind her.

"Not too bad. How about you guys, how was your summer?"

"Training hard for football. You know how it goes," said Warrick.

"Yeah," said Nick.

"Bring… Bring… Bring…"

Class started. They went through you typical first day of school. Listening to all the rules from every teacher.

"Bring… Bring… Bring…"

Finally, the bell that rang after and before every class was ringing for lunch to begin. Everyone rushed into the cafeteria to eat. After getting her food Sara went to her usual table. She sat with all the "Science Geeks". There was one seat left and it was next to Grissom. She smiled as she saw it and then sat down. They ate their lunch and talked about science.

At the next table sat Warrick, Nick, Sofia, and Catherine. Warrick was on the left of Catherine, Sofia to the right of Catherine and Nick to the right of Sofia. Brass sat with the rest of the football players. When Greg came around to find a seat they were all taken. He frowned and sat somewhere else where he didn't really know anyone.

"So Sara are you going to the game Friday night?" asked one of the "Science Geeks".

"Yeah I was thinking about it, why?"

"Want to go with me?"

"Sure."

Grissom hid his disappointment by looking at his food while he ate.

_**TBC.. What do you think? I am debating on if Nick should date Sofia or someone else that I bring into they story. What do you think?**_


	3. Go Warriors!

**High School** – Chapter 3 _Go Warriors!_

Friday came around quickly. Catherine wore Warrick's jersey all day and Julie wore Nick's. Julie was Nick's girlfriend. Sofia wore Brass's jersey. After school Nick and Warrick got something to eat with the other football players and then got ready for the big game. The game was against their big arrivals, the Norskies. It was also their homecoming game. Catherine and Sofia went out with the cheerleaders after school and then got ready for the game.

Greg was excited for the game even though he got to just sit on the sidelines because he was a freshman and didn't get to play much.

At the game Sara arrived with Todd the guy who asked her to go with him. Grissom debated on going but ended up going in the end. Sara and Todd stood on the bleachers in the student section with the rest of the students. Grissom stood not to far away. He watched some of the game but mostly he watched Sara. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was enjoying herself. By the end of the third quarter though, Todd had gotten a call and had to leave early. Sara didn't want to go and since Grissom over heard them he offered to give her a ride home. She happily took it.

As the game ended and the Warriors (their team) won 41 to 21 everyone emptied the stands and cheered. After walking a ways from the stands Sara realized how cold it was out. Since she was in the stands surrounded by people she had had all that body heat around her that she didn't think it was cold. Now that she was away from the body heat she was starting to shiver. Grissom noticed this and took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled at him and thanked him. "No problem," he said as they continued to walk to his car. Sara slipped her arms in the jacket to stay warmer. It wasn't too long of a walk to Grissom's car.

They got in and Grissom immediately turned on the heat to warm Sara up some more. There were very little words spoken between Grissom and Sara on the ride to Sara's house. Sara stared out the passenger seat window wondering how things could be different. Grissom tried concentrating on driving but he had a beautiful distraction sitting next to him.

When they arrived at Sara's house Grissom pulled up to the curb and put it in park. He looked over at Sara and smiled. "Thanks for the ride Griss," said Sara.

"No problem." _'Can you not say anything else to her gosh Gil get a hold of yourself? Say something else.'_

"Well I will see you Monday at school," said Sara as her smile slightly faded.

"Yeah, I will see you at school on Monday."

Sara reached for the handle and opened the door. "Bye." She said as she got out of the car wishing that something more had happened.

"Bye," Grissom managed to get out before the door closed. He watched her walk to her front door and waved as she went in. He put his car back in drive and cursed himself for not making a move or saying something more to her.

The next day Grissom went to his backyard to his usual spot in the corner of a garden his mom had in the back and sat down to read a book. He wasn't out their ten minutes before Catherine came out her back door and walked over to him. Catherine and Grissom had been neighbors forever. His mom helped take care of Catherine when her mom worked late when she was younger. Catherine seemed to be the only one who knew everything about Grissom. She was also the only one who called him 'Gil' most of the time.

"Hey Gil," said Catherine.

Grissom looked up from his book, "Hey Cath." He went back to reading.

"You are such a bookworm. So did you go to the game last night?"

"Yes, Catherine, I did."

"I saw you leaving with Sara Sidle."

"Yeah, so."

"So… What happened?"

"Nothing. I took her home that's it."

"Come on, Gil, I know you have a huge crush on her…"

"That doesn't mean anything happened. We are just friends."

"You're sad, Gil. I mean you've liked Sara since what freshman year. Isn't that when you met her cause she is so advanced in science and so are you that you taught her a summer class?"

"Yeah. I'm not sad though. I mean how do I know that she even likes me?"

"You can be clueless sometimes…"

"CATHERINE," yelled Catherine's mom out her back door.

"COMING… I'll talk to you later Gil. You gotta figure this thing out with Sara," Catherine said as she walked back to her house.

"Yeah yeah. See you later Cath." Once Catherine left Grissom went back to his reading. He didn't read much further in his book before he got up and went back in the house. He couldn't concentrate enough to continue reading. His mind drifted to Sara. Catherine was right he had a huge crush on Sara Sidle and he really needed to do something about it. But he didn't know if Sara liked him or not and he was afraid to take that risk. He didn't want to risk the great friendship he had with Sara. So what could he do?

_**TBC.. Sorry to leave you hanging. I finally got this chapter done. I will start the one later tonight. It probably won't be posted until maybe tomorrow or maybe Thursday. Hope you are still enjoying this. There won't always be this much GSR for those of you who aren't that big of fans of it.**_


	4. Homecoming Dance!

**High School** – Chapter 4 _Homecoming Dance!_

"What do you want mom?" asked Catherine as she walked in the house after being called in by her mom while she was talking to Grissom.

"There is a boy on the phone for you?" answered Catherine's mother as she handed Catherine the phone.

"Thank you," Catherine said before she took the phone and started to walk out of the room with it. "Hello?"

"Hey Cath, it's Warrick."

"Oh hey Warrick, what's up?"

"I know it's kinda late to ask, but are you going to the homecoming dance tonight?"

"Well, I don't have a date if that is what you're asking, why?" Catherine was smiling as much as she could. She had had her eye on Warrick for a while now.

"Well, yeah. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure,"

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 6:30?"

"Okay, I'll be ready. See you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye." Catherine hung up the phone and shrieked. She jumped up and down and ran into the kitchen where her mom was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Catherine?"

"Warrick just asked me to the homecoming dance!" she shrieked again.

Catherine's mother smiled and hugged and congratulated her daughter. She knew that Catherine had a crush on this Warrick boy and had had one for a while now.

Catherine decided she would call her best friend and let _him_ know the good news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" answered her friend.

"Warrick just called me and asked me to homecoming!" said Catherine in a very excited slightly high-pitched voice.

"Well that's a wonderful greeting. That's great. Have fun at homecoming."

"Gil…"

"What Cath?"

"You should call Sara and ask her to go with you. It's your senior year you have to go to at least one homecoming dance."

"I don't know Cath. What if she already has a date?"

"It's worth a try. I mean Warrick just called me and the dance is tonight. Come on as soon as we hang up the phone call her and ask her to the dance."

"Fine. I will call Sara."

"Yippy. Call me after you're done talking to her and let me know what she said."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." Grissom hung up the phone with Catherine and then dialed Sara's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Sara there?"

"Yes, one second."

Grissom could hear the faint yell of Sara's name and Sara yelling that she was coming. Then he heard the phone shift hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sara. It's Grissom."

"Hey Griss. What's up?"

"I know it is kinda last minute, but um… Do you want to go to the um… homecoming dance with me tonight?"

Sara was slightly shocked. "Sure. I'd love to go with you." She couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face.

"Great. I'll see you around 6:30 then."

"Okay. Bye Griss."

"Bye Sara."

Sara hung up the phone and shrieked. She ran up to her room and tried to find an outfit to wear. She couldn't find one so she asked one of her foster sisters and they let her use one of their dresses. She couldn't wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom hung up the phone with Sara and debated on if he should really call Catherine. He dialed Catherine's number and waited for her to answer. She answered after the first ring.

"What did she say?"

"How do you even know if it's me?"

"I just assumed. So what did she say?"

"She said 'Yes'. I am picking her up at her house around 6:30."

Catherine shrieked yet again. She was excited for her friend. He finally got his 'head out of the microscope' and asked the girl out.

"I am so happy for you Gil."

"Thanks Catherine."

"Your welcome."

"Well I have to go find my suit. See you tonight."

"Oh I have to go pick out a dress. Talk to you later."

Before Grissom could say 'Bye' the line went dead. Grissom laughed at how excited Catherine was. He then used sign language to tell his mom that he was going to be going to the homecoming dance that night. She was happy for him and then he went in search for his suit.

_**TBC.. So what do you think? We got some GSR and some YoBling! I hope you guys are enjoying this. This story is my most alerted story. So many people have alerts on it. I have also gotten many reviews please keep reviewing. I love finding out what you guys think. Feel free to make suggestions. There are no grantees that I will use them but I would like to know what you all think. Enjoy and I will start on the next chapter tonight.**_


	5. Dance!

**High School** – Chapter 5 _Dance!_

Grissom showered and shaved. He got all dressed up in his suit and walked out of his room. His mom was sitting in the living room reading a book. She sensed him walk into the room and looked up. She saw him and smiled. She set the book down and as she walked towards him she signed that he looked very handsome. She took a picture of him and let him head out the door. On his way to Sara's he picked up a single red rose. When he parked in front of Sara's house he picked up the rose from the passenger seat and took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. He walked up the sidewalk to the front door and again took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Sara opened the door in a stunning short black dress. Grissom felt his heart skip a beat as his breath caught in his throat. He looked her up and down and finally said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Sara said with a smile.

"Oh, this is for you," Grissom said as he handed her the rose.

Her smiled got wider as she sniffed it and offered to let him in the house as she went to go get a vase for it.

Her foster mom came to the doorway before they left and made them pose for a picture together. Sara was slightly embarrassed. Once the picture was taken Grissom walked her out to his car and opened the door for her like a true gentleman. As he closed the passenger seat door and walked around the car to get in himself he took yet another nervous deep breath. He didn't understand why he was so nervous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick had just got his license since he was one of the older ones in his class so he asked if he could borrow his parents' car for the night. They let him so he went to go pick up Catherine. Catherine was wearing a stunning red dress that had a slit up to the middle of her thigh. She too took Warrick's breath away. Unlike Grissom though Warrick wasn't as nervous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7:00 they started letting the students enter the gym for the dance. The homecoming committee had it all decorated and there was a DJ. Julie walked in on Nick's arm while her best friend Lauren walked in on Greg's arm.

Lauren was fun loving like Greg. She was a sophmore but thought Greg was the cutest thing ever. She had fun laughing with Greg. Julie didn't understand why Lauren liked Greg so much she kind of thought he was immature. Nick was a total gentleman.

Not too long after Nick, Julie, Lauren, and Greg walked in the gym Brass and Sofia walked in hand in hand. Everyone started to find their groups of friends as they walked in and they started dancing to the song the DJ had on. Warrick and Catherine walked in next and when Nick saw them he hollered for them to join him and their friends.

They were all dancing and having a good old time. When Sara walked in with Grissom's arm linked in hers Nick, Warrick, Greg, Brass, Sofia, and Catherine had noticed it and stopped dancing and stared. Sara looked amazing. Brass was shocked that Grissom had actually asked Sara. He knew that Grissom liked Sara everyone knew the two "Science Geeks" had crushes on each other, everyone just wondered when something would finally happen.

Grissom and Sara joined the dancing crowd. Catherine leaned into Grissom's ear and told him that he looked good. Nick hollered so everyone could hear that Sara looked drop dead gorgeous and she blushed slightly as they all continued to dance.

After about a half hour the DJ decided to slow it down a little with _"To Make You Feel My Love"_ by Garth Brooks. Nick asked Julie to dance. Greg asked Lauren, Brass asked Sofia, and Warrick asked Catherine. Seeing everyone starting to dance together Grissom decided to ask Sara to dance.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you fell my love_

They were close but not too close as the song continued to play they got closer.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
And I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's not doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

Grissom stared into Sara's eyes and smiled as they danced. Sara couldn't see how the night could get any better.

_Storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free, yeah  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love_

As the song ended the couple slowly pulled apart wishing the song would never end. To cheer them all up _"Girlfriend"_ by Avril Lavigne came on and all the girls jumped up and down and screamed the words at the top of their lungs. The guys joined in laughing as they sang watching the girls in the center of the circle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The DJ continued playing a bunch of hot new songs and some party songs like YMCA and Shout. It made it all fun. To end the night the DJ slowed it down one more time, this time with _"I'd Find You"_ by Chris Cagle. Again everyone paired up and danced together. This time Sara and Grissom started out close. Sara was getting tired all the dancing was wearing her out and it was late.

_In a crowd, in the dark  
I would walk straight to your heart  
Without and hesitation  
Every turn, every town  
Every highway I go down  
Baby, you're my destination  
And even if nowhere was where every road led me toI'd find you, I'd find you  
In the day or the night, in the black or the white  
In the red of a rose or the depths of the ocean blue  
I'd find you_

As they moved together with the music Sara put her head on Grissom's shoulder. He just smiled and moved her side to side with him.

_Even if you and I  
Never met, still I know I'd find  
You among the millions  
It's beyond my control  
Like a magnet pulling my soul  
Across the great division  
And even if I lost my way in this world I walk through_

_I'd find you, I'd find you  
In the day or the night, in the black or the white  
In the red of a rose or the depths of the ocean blue  
I'd find you_

Catherine smiled as she noticed Grissom and Sara dancing. She was happy for her friend and really excited to be at the dance with Warrick and in his arms at that moment.

_All my life I need you next to me  
Cause in your eyes I see my destiny  
And I'd find you, yeah I'd find you  
In the face of a child, in the warmth of a smile  
On the first day of spring when the flowers grow wild  
Every song ever sung about being in love  
Every kiss, every hug, every touch  
Anytime, anyplace, in the whole human race  
In the sweet memories and the ones yet to be  
In the wrong and the right and the beauty that lies in the truth  
I'd find you  
Yeah, I'd find you_

As the song ended most of the gym had cleared since it was the last song of the night. So a lot of people had already left. Nick and Julie shared a kiss as the song ended. Nick took Julie's hand they said goodbye to their friends and headed out of the gym followed by Greg and Lauren and Brass and Sofia. Other couples filed out of the gym slowly. Warrick took Catherine's hand and led her out to his car. Catherine flashed a smile in Grissom's direct as if to congratulate him yet again for getting to go to the dance with Sara. Grissom smiled as Sara lifted her head off his shoulder. "Let's get you home," he whispered as he took her hand and led her out the gym and to the parking lot to his car.

**_TBC.. So I spent like an hour and a half trying to think of better songs but I couldn't get any. Sorry. I will eventually need more songs fast and slow, so please if you would like me to put a song in this story let me know what it is. I will need title and artist. Thank you. I hope you are still enjoying the story. I will start writing the next chapter tonight but it probably won't be up until tomorrow night._**


	6. The Beginning

**High School** – Chapter 6 _The Beginning_

The car ride back to Sara's house was quiet. Sara started to doze off but never really fell asleep. When Grissom pulled his car up to the curb and parked it he smiled as he looked at Sara. She looked so beautiful and tired. He got out and walked around the car and opened her door. She smiled as he took her hand to help her out of the car. He walked her to her door. "I had fun," said Sara.

"Yeah, so did I," said Grissom as he stared into her eyes one more time.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sara."

Sara walked in the house and closed the door. He walked back to his car and drove home. When he got home he stripped down to his boxers and went to bed dreaming about Sara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple weeks of school went by fast. Grissom and Sara flirted when they were together. Lauren and Greg started going steady. Warrick and Catherine went on a couple dates of their own as well. Brass and Sofia were kinda on and off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warriors _(football team) _were undefeated and went to the State Championship. After the Warriors won the State Championship there were several parties. Catherine talked Grissom into going to one of them. She had also told him to bring Sara.

The party had music blaring through the house that was used and random games of spin the bottle, truth or dare, and drinking games going on. The parents of the kid that was hosting the party were not home. The drinking was also underage _(I suggest no one does that but I had to put a little fun into it you know kids still do it)._ Sara got a glass of punch for herself. The punch was for the people who were going to be driving home. Sara wasn't driving home but she didn't want to be drinking. Grissom and Sara were together at first but then went separate ways with different groups of friends. When Catherine finally found Grissom she asked where Sara was. "I don't know somewhere in this house I think."

"You're not with her?"

"No, we were together for awhile and went our separate ways with friends. I'll talk to her later."

"You are weird."

"Unique."

"Whatever… Talk to you later," said Catherine as she was pulled away by Warrick who had nodded to Grissom in acknowledgment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom got wrapped up in a drinking game and when it was over his drinking didn't stop there. He grabbed a glass of whiskey and sat on the back porch. He was alone at this point. He thought about Sara and if he should ask her to be his girlfriend. He thought about what Catherine had told him before homecoming. He figured he would do something about it later. His thoughts broke as he heard the sliding door open and shut. He took another sip of his whiskey before he looked up to see a beautiful brunette that he saw every night in his dreams. He smiled. He was slightly drunk. "Hey Sara."

"Why are you drinking?"

"Some friends talked me into playing a drinking game with them and I guess after it was over I got some more whiskey."

"Stop so you can start sobering up before we have to head home. You're driving remember?"

"Yeah let me just finish this glass," he said taking another sip.

Sara took the glass out of his hand and set it on a far away table. He looked at her like she had just grown a third head, but he didn't say anything and he didn't stand up either.

"Hold me instead and soon the urge will pass," said Sara as she sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He melted into her. He was amazed at how he no longer needed to make the first move. The kiss grew deeper until she pulled away and whispered, "I… I think I… I think I love you, Griss."

He brought her in for another kiss. He poured his heart and soul into it and held her close to him. "I think I love you too," Grissom whispered as he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. As they sat there together staring into each other's eyes a quote came to Grissom's mind and he smiled at the thought of it. _"Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words." - __Margaret Mitchell_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat on the back porch together. They knew the alcohol would take a while to pass through his system so they kept each other company. They talked about things they usually did and things that were new to both of them. They talked about what they thought their futures held. They talked about the Science Fair that they needed to start preparing for and decided they would work together. They discussed their options on what to do their Science Fair project on. When they didn't have anything to talk about they simply melted into each other's kisses. When the party started to clear and they figured the alcohol had passed they walked back through the house hand in hand and Grissom took Sara home. They both knew this would only be the beginning of a wonderful love.

_**TBC.. Okay this one was short and I apologize. I also don't advise anyone underage to drink. I can't really see Grissom underage drinking, but I put it in for a reason. The reason probably won't come for a long time but it's there. I don't have to go into school until like 10:00 this morning so I figured I would post. I will start writing some more since I have an hour before I have to leave but it probably won't be posted until tonight. Enjoy!**_


	7. Bowling

**High School** – Chapter 7 _Bowling_

The sun was coming up as Grissom drove Sara home. The whole ride Sara kept her hand on his thigh. It was like they didn't know how to do anything else but be with each other. Grissom gave her a light kiss on the lips before she got out of his car. He watched her walk in the house and then left for his house knowing his mother might be a little disappointed at the time he was showing up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring… Bring… Bring…"

"Ugh. Can you believe we are only two months into school and I am already getting sick of it?" said Nick.

"I'm sick of school but I can never get sick of you," said Julie as she walked down the hall with Nick's arm around her shoulders.

"And I can't get sick of you," said Nick as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey Nick, Julie over here," called Warrick from one side of the hallway.

Nick and Julie walked over to find Warrick and Catherine leaning against the lockers talking.

"Hey Rick, Cath. What's up?" said Nick.

"Nothing much. What about you guys?" asked Catherine.

"Nothing much just dreading this whole school thing already," said Julie.

They all laughed. "Yeah, the only reason I get up out of bed every morning and come here is to see my friends," said Warrick.

"We should all go bowling on Friday night," said Nick.

"Yeah. Everyone should come, Brass and Sofia, Greg and Lauren, and Sara and Grissom," said Catherine.

"Okay, we can all talk about it at lunch," said Warrick.

"Bring… Bring… Bring…"

"Well we got three minutes to get to class see you guys later," said Julie. "Come on hon."

"Coming," said Nick smiling at Julie and waving goodbye to his friends as he followed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We better get going too," said Catherine.

Warrick walked Catherine to her class and his was right next hers. He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked to his class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was going bowling Friday night, except Brass and Sofia. The week seemed to drag on for some. When Friday finally came around they all met up at the bowling alley. Nick and Julie were the first ones there so the got a couple lanes and their shoes and bowling balls and went to sit down and wait for the others. Warrick, Catherine, Greg, and Lauren walked in next and got their shoes and bowling balls and joined Nick and Julie. Finally, Sara and Grissom walked in they were laughing about something. They got their shoes and bowling balls and join the rest of their friends.

"What's so funny?" asked Catherine as Grissom and Sara approached.

"Nothing," said Sara trying to hide her laughter.

Nobody bought it but let it go. "So who is going to play who?" said Nick.

"Rick and I will play against Griss and Sara," said Catherine.

"Okay Greg and I will play against Nick and Julie," said Lauren.

The games started and they were all doing horrible at the bowling thing, but the good thing was they were having fun. While Lauren was up to bowl Greg screamed her name as she was about to toss the ball and scared her so she threw it into the other lane and got a strike for Sara. Everyone laughed hysterically. Lauren wasn't happy about it though and stomped her feet as she approached a laughing Greg. "That wasn't funny Greggo," said Lauren as she tried hard not to laugh herself.

"Yeah, it was," said Greg as he shook his head laughing.

Lauren couldn't hold in her laughter any more and she laughed and took Greg into a kiss.

"Get a room," said Catherine jokingly.

Everyone continued to laugh and then started bowling again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of nowhere the jukebox started playing a song that the girls all started singing along to.

So, now if anyone asks, not that they would  
I'll be down in Mississippi and up to no good

No more, what a bore, had enough, I'm out the door  
Headed for a breakdown, had it with the small town  
Gonna call Lisa, gonna call Carla Sue  
Well now we're gonna let it roll, gonna let it rip  
Gonna get us a nice room down on the strip  
Not that we'll need it, there won't be any sleepin' tonight

So, now if anyone asks, not that they would  
We'll be down in Mississippi and up to no good

They were all bouncing around and having fun. They forgot about the bowling until the end of the song.

Snake eyes, roll the dice, double down and hit me twice  
Cashin' in the big chips, gonna leave a big tip  
Hotter than a two dollar pistol, baby, I'm on fire

They laughed and continued to bowl until their second game was done. Then they all headed out to the parking lot and talked out there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had some music blasting out of Nick's truck as they sat in the bed of the truck. They were laughing a having a good time. Sara snuggled close to Grissom to stay warm as he draped his arm around her shoulders. Catherine sat on Warrick's lap. Greg and Lauren seemed to be in their own world laughing at their own jokes.

After a couple hours of just hanging out in the parking lot they called it a night and headed home. Nick took Julie, Lauren, and Greg home. Warrick took Catherine home and Grissom took Sara home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick dropped Lauren off first and had to wait for Greg to say goodbye and get back in the truck before he could take Greg home. It seemed to take the boy forever to say goodbye to the girl. After taking Greg home Nick drove to Julie's house they made out for a little while in his truck before Julie got out and Nick walked her to the door. He kissed her goodnight one more time and then drove himself home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick drove Catherine to her house and since her mother wasn't home they went in and made out on the couch for a while before Warrick had to go home himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom drove to Sara's house and parked along the curb like he always did. He leaned over and kissed her. "I had a fun time tonight," he said after he broke the kiss.

"Me too," smiled Sara.

They kissed again this time the kiss was very passionate. Finally, Grissom walked her to the door kissed her goodnight one last time and then he too drove himself home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was at home for about an hour when he woke up to the sound of what sounded like someone knocking on his bedroom window. He pulled back the curtains to see who it was and motion for the person to go to the back door. He went to the backdoor and stepped outside to join the person. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

_**TBC.. Oh cliffhanger, got to love it. The song is "Down In Mississippi (Up To No Good)" by Sugarland. So what do you think of this chapter? I thought for hours on what to have them do. Finally, I came up with bowling. I don't know how though. Hope you are still enjoying it. I will start the next chapter and hopefully have it up sometime tomorrow night. Thanks for reading and please review. **_


	8. Scared

**High School** – Chapter 8 _Scared_

"I was scared… I walked in and went to my room and changed and as I laid down in bed I heard yelling. I've never heard them yell at each other in all the years I've lived with them. It scared me," Sara now had tears running down her cheeks as she stood in front of Grissom.

"Oh honey," Grissom took her into a warm embrace as she cried on his shoulder. He was standing there in his boxers and a t-shirt and it was getting cold. He could feel Sara shivering as he held her close. "Come inside." He opened the back door and took her inside. With his mother being deaf she would never know that he was up and Sara was there. Not that his mother would mind.

They sat on the couch as Grissom held Sara while she cried. Once her sobs subsided he leaned back to look at her. She had told him about her past not too long ago. He understood that she didn't like seeing people yelling. The last memory Sara had of her parents was them yelling at each other before her mother killed her father. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Grissom.

"No, not really. I just want you to hold me right now."

"I can do that," said Grissom as he pushed her head down to his shoulder and rocked her gently back and forth. "I love you, Sara," he whispered.

"I love you too, Griss," whispered Sara.

Sara soon fell asleep and so did Grissom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara woke up with her head on Grissom's chest and his hand protectively around her waist. She smelled coffee but didn't move as she savored the feeling of being in Grissom's arms. Grissom started to stir and smiled to himself as he felt a warm slender body in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw Sara smiling at him. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning."

"I smell coffee. Mother must be up."

They sat up and stretch before Grissom took Sara's hand and led her into the kitchen where they found his mother drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She sensed Grissom's presence and looked up and smiled.

Grissom released Sara's hand as he signed to his mother. He told her good morning and why Sara was there and why they fell asleep on the couch. She smiled and signed back to him that it was okay. Grissom smiled and looked at Sara. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," smiled Sara. She was amazed at how well Grissom communicated with his mother.

"Omelet?"

"Sure."

"Sit down I'll make us some," Grissom said with a smirk on his face. He kissed Sara lightly before he made his way to the stove and started making omelets.

Sara sat down and picked up some of the newspaper that Mrs. Grissom had obviously already read.

When the omelets were done Grissom served the two most important women in his life their breakfast. They ate in silence as Grissom and Sara shared little glances and smiles at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Grissom finished breakfast he went to shower and change before he had to take Sara home. Sara helped Mrs. Grissom wash dishes. Mrs. Grissom liked Sara. Sara and Grissom were friends for a long time and Sara had came over a couple times through out the years to work on science projects. Grissom had always talked highly of Sara. Mrs. Grissom figured that her son had a crush on the beautiful brunette. Now since Grissom and Sara started dating Sara came over more regularly. Sara had even had Grissom teach her some sign language.

When Grissom finished changing he walked out to the kitchen to find Sara drying the last dish and putting it in its place. His mother smiled at him and returned to the paper she hadn't finished reading.

"Ready to go home?" asked Grissom.

"You'll come with me right?"

"Of coarse. And I won't leave until you tell me too."

Sara smiled and kissed him on the check. "Thank you."

Grissom signed to his mother that he was taking Sara home and didn't know how long he would be. He kissed his mother on the cheek and led Sara out to his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom pulled up to the curb in front of Sara's house and put it in park. He looked over at Sara. She looked nervous as if something bad would happen if she went back in the house. He took her hand in his and she looked at him. He smiled and said, "It will be alright. I promise."

She kissed him on the lips. They got out of the car and he took her hand and walked her to the door. They walked in and found her foster parents sitting in the living room watching TV. "Sara, Oh my gosh where have you been?" asked her foster mother.

"I was at Gil's house."

"Why were you there all night?" asked her foster father standing up and looking sternly at Grissom.

"I heard you guys yelling last night and I don't know I got scared. I went to Gil's. Nothing more happened." Sara felt tears building up in her eyes but she fought them back.

"It's okay. We are sorry we scared you," said Sara's foster mother as she hugged Sara. "We are just glad you're alright you scared us."

"I'm sorry. Can I go to a movie with Gil and some other friends today?"

"Sure you can. Just be home at a reasonable time."

"Thank you." Sara smiled and turned and walked out the door with Grissom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had made plans with their friends to go to a movie that day but Sara and Grissom had a couple hours to kill before they had to meet up with their friends. They went to the mall and walked around hand in hand.

Sara found a photo booth in the mall and insisted on them going in it. Grissom paid the $3 to get their five photos taken. They posed cutely together for the first one. Then Grissom poked Sara in the side and she laughed as the next picture was being taken. She tried tickling Grissom for the next one but it wasn't working so the next one was a picture of them staring at each other laughing. Grissom kissed her forehead for the next one and for the last one they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. When their kiss broke Sara hopped out of the photo booth to get the print out of their pictures. She looked at it and laughed as Grissom looked at it over her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the neck. Then they proceeded to walk the mall.

Before they left the mall to head to the movie theater to meet up with their friends they bought ice cream. Sara wanted a taste of Grissom's ice cream so he held the cone out for her as she went to take a bite and she managed to get ice cream on the tip of her nose. They both laughed and Grissom took the opportunity and kissed her nose eating the ice cream as well. She giggled and he then kissed her lips. They returned to eating their ice cream as the walked out of the mall to the parking lot to find Grissom's car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the movie theater they found Warrick and Catherine standing there waiting for their friends. They joined them as they waiting for Nick and Julie to show. When Nick and Julie arrived they all discussed which movie they would watch. They decided to go to a scary movie. The girls weren't completely thrilled by the idea but they thought about it and figured they could get some cuddling out of it.

They all just sat there at the beginning of the movie but when the first scary part came all three girls jumped. Nick put his arm around Julie and laughed to himself. Warrick did the same with Catherine. Grissom on the other hand looked at Sara and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

When the next scary part occurred and Sara jumped even more she took Grissom's arm and put it around her shoulders. He laughed to himself and continued watching the movie.

By the end of the movie Catherine's head was buried in Warrick's chest and Julie's was buried in Nick's. Sara sat there with her knees up to her chest and she leaned into Grissom but she was staring at the screen. The guys tried to hide their laughs as they got the girls to walk out with them, each one clutching their date's hand for dear life. They walked out of the movie theater and said their goodbyes.

_**TBC.. So what did you guys think? Was it what you expected? I will start writing the next chapter now. This coming weekend I won't be home so I will try to get as much writing done this week as I can. Enjoy. Please review. Thanks for reading.**_


	9. Spring Break

**High School** – Chapter 9 _Spring Break_

It was getting close to the time that the students that were going to enter the Science Fair needed to start working on their projects. Sara and Grissom decided to team up this year. When they were thinking about what they should do, Sara suggested something with insects. She knew they fascinated Grissom and she actually thought it would be an interesting topic to learn more about. So they thought about what they could do that involved insects.

After days of thinking about it they finally came up with an experiment and how they would do it. They drew up their question and their hypothesis and what they needed for materials. Then they wrote down their procedure. Finally, they started working on the project.

They compared the numbers of insects that appeared at the dark and full phases of the moon a couple nights. Then they compared the kinds of insects that appeared in higher numbers as the evenings progressed for a couple nights. Finally, they compared the volume of insects attracted between evenings that were dry or humid and cooler or warmer.

It took them a couple months to do it on weekends, but they had fun talking and doing the experiments. Sara took the notes while Grissom observed very closely. He had planned on going to college for entomology and forensics anyway. This project seemed to bring them closer than they ever thought imaginable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When spring break came they were excited. They had a week off of school and Grissom and Sara had finished their project. Everyone figured it would just be a week at home hanging out together. Well they were partially right. Catherine purposed the idea that they all go to LA and hang out on the beaches. Now they had to try and get their parents' approval. Greg's parents were going to take him anyway so he got to go and he brought Lauren with him. Greg's parents usually went to a beach house during Greg's spring break. The beach house was big enough for them to all come along. So they got all parents' approval. So the Saturday that their spring break started they all met car-pooled to the airport to meet up with Greg and his family and Lauren. They were all very excited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they all got to LA they were even more excited. Greg's parents rented to larger vehicles to get everybody to the beach house. When they got there everybody ran to claim bedrooms but before they got anywhere Greg's parents stopped them.

"Hold it. We have rules for you guys," said Greg's mother.

"Okay here are the rules. Guys will share a room with guys and girls share with girls. There will be no extra curricular activities that you shouldn't be doing. That includes no drinking. Got it?" said Greg's father.

"Got it," said the group of kids as they now walked off in the direction of the bedrooms. Brass and Grissom bunked up and Nick and Warrick bunked. Sara and Catherine bunked and Sofia and Julie bunked up. Leaving Lauren and Greg. "Oh well. My parents will have to understand," said Greg. "And we won't do anything we aren't supposed to."

"Okay," said Lauren setting her things down on one of the beds in the last room that her and Greg were going to share. Everyone started to unpack his or her things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finished unpacking they all put on their bathing suits and headed out for the beach. They had their own private part of the beach so it was fun. The girls laid out their towels and soaked in some sun while the guys all ran out into the water splashing each other and having fun. When the guys went quiet Catherine said something to the girls, "They are quiet all of a sudden you don't think something is going on do you girls?"

"No," said Sofia and Julie.

Next thing Sara knew she felt some water drops hitting her in the legs. She rolled over just in time to see all the guys hovering over their girlfriends. Sara shrieked and the guys picked up their girlfriends and carried them off into the water. The girls tried to get the guys to put them down but they wouldn't until they got into the water. Once the girls were in the water and the guys let go and started laughing all the girls did was splash them. It became a splashing war, boys vs. girls.

They were having fun in the water until they heard Greg's mother holler for them to dry off and come in the house for dinner. They all ran out of the water and dried off and headed in the house. They sat down and had a very wonderful dinner made by Greg's mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was really good Mrs. Sanders. I'm stuffed," said Nick sitting back in his chair after pushing his plate away a little.

"It was great Mrs. Sanders," said Grissom and Warrick in unison. They laughed at it as they all dismissed themselves to get changed into normal clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg had brought his Xbox along so all the guys sat in the living room taking turns playing Xbox. The girls sat in Sara and Catherine's room talking about resent things that happened and things they were hoping would happen in the next week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't stay up too late that night since they were all tired from the plane ride. They all said goodnight to each other and kissed their boyfriend or girlfriend goodnight before they headed off to bed. The last thoughts that went through everyone's heads was how wonderful the next week would be since they were all together.

_**TBC.. So what do you think so far now? A week in LA. I am coming up with some great ideas for the week they spend there. And trust me some rules will probably be broken. Get your minds out of the gutters that one won't be. Gosh people. I will start writing the next chapter since I have the afternoon but then I have to go into town tonight for a powder puff kickball game since next week is my homecoming. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Party Until The Sun Comes Up

**High School** – Chapter 10 _Party Until The Sun Comes Up_

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon floating through the air. Everyone had a bathroom in their room so they just had to share with their roommate. They showered and changed and headed downstairs for another wonderful meal made by Greg's mother. Catherine, Warrick, Sara, and Grissom went to the mall. Warrick and Grissom were dragged along to carry anything Sara or Catherine bought. Nick, Julie, Greg, Lauren, Brass, and Sofia stayed on the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mall Catherine, Warrick, Sara, and Grissom met up with some locals. The locals invited them to come to a beach party the following night. They asked if they could bring their other friends along and the locals didn't mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the beach house they found Nick, Greg and Brass playing Xbox in the living room. "Where are the girls?" asked Catherine.

"They're still on the beach sun tanning," said Brass who was watching Greg and Nick play.

Grissom and Warrick joined the guys and Sara and Catherine put their bags up in their room and changed into their swimming suits. They then joined the other girls outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls started talking about the party that Sara and Catherine told them they were invited too. They started talking about what they would wear and everything. They were excited and couldn't wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the guys decided to join the girls but they decided to sneak up on them again and carry them to the ocean. Catherine decided that twice was enough she went after Warrick and dunked him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under with him. When they came up he kissed her and wouldn't give up until she kissed him back. Grissom and Sara got out without the rest noticing and they dried off. Then they went for a walk together down the beach holding hands. When the others finally noticed they were gone they were out of site so the others just continued to flirt and play in the water. Greg, Warrick and Nick eventually started playing Frisbee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Sara found some rocks and sat down next to each other and watched the waves. "Isn't it beautiful?" asked Sara.

"It is but I know something that is even more beautiful," said Grissom as he stared at Sara while she admired the scene before her.

Sara turned and looked at Grissom with a smile and asked, "And what is that?"

"You."

Sara leaned into Grissom kissing him passionately on the lips. Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer as he continued to kiss her.

When they finally decided to head back they had watched the sun go down. Sara had her towel wrapped around her waist but was still cold. Grissom gave her his towel and wrapped it around her shoulders to keep her warm as they walked back to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you two been?" asked Catherine as Sara and Grissom walked in the back door.

"A walk. What are you guys up too?" said Sara.

"We were just about to start a game of Truth or Dare. Want to join us?" asked Greg.

"Sure," said Sara as she pulled Grissom to join her on the couch.

They all started playing Truth or Dare. It was harmless. After everyone had told the truth about something and did at least one dare they decided to call it quiets and head up to bed. They were all excited about going to the beach party the next night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they relaxed and stored all their energy for that night's party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they all dressed in comfortable party clothes. The girls wore comfortable beach skirts and their bikini tops. The guys were in their swimming shorts and a nice t-shirt. Then they all walked down the beach to the party. They could hear the music from their part of the beach but it was faint. They walked towards the sound until they saw the huge crowd of people. There were high schoolers and young adults there. When they got closer they started to dance and have fun. Right away the girls were wound up with the song that was playing. They danced and sang the words as if they were going to live it one day.

_Callin' on girlfriends  
Spring break weekend  
Meetin' at the Texaco-  
Wine coolers six pack  
Cigarettes and tic tacs  
Fill it up and hit the road-  
Passin' 'round the cosmo  
Wearin' out the cell phone  
Make it to the beach by ten-  
Flip-flops and lip gloss  
Bikini-tops and cut-offs  
Baby let the game begin..._

_Girls gone wild, reality TV style  
Just miles and miles of those girls gone wild-  
Breakin' hearts, usin' daddy's credit card  
Momma hollers, "Stop that child!"  
Don't you know the girls gone wild_

_They're lookin' real pretty down in Panama City  
They're dancin' down in New Orleans-  
Cancoon, Cozumel, gettin' down and raisin' hell  
Livin' every bad boy's dream-_

The girls yelled out the next two lines as if they had already done it.

_Viva Las Vegas, gettin' outrageous  
Cruisin' down the L.A. strip-  
They're loaded in a limo, hangin' out the window  
Wind it up and let it rip!_

_Girls gone wild, reality TV style  
Just miles and miles of those girls gone wild-  
Breakin' hearts, usin' daddy's credit card  
Momma hollers, "Stop that child!"  
Don't you know the girls gone wild_

_Girls, girls, girls gone wild!  
__**[girls, girls, girls gone wild**  
Girls, girls, girls gone wild..._

_Sally, Sue and Tamra, smilin' for the camera  
Dolly met a doctor from L.S.U.  
Ally, Ann, and Amy, went a little crazy  
Ridin' home, sittin' on a new tattoo_

_Girls gone wild, reality TV style  
Just miles and miles of those girls gone wild-  
Breakin' hearts, usin' daddy's credit card  
Momma hollers, "Stop that child!"  
Don't you know the girls gone wild_

_Girls, girls, girls gone wild!  
__**[girls, girls, girls gone wild**  
Girls, girls, girls gone wild!!  
__Ohhohhoohhh_

They continued to dance and sing along as the next songs played.

**_TBC.. I got it typed and posted before I thought I would. There will be more but probably not for a while. Enjoy. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	11. Party Time!

**High School** – Chapter 11 _Party Time!_

Eventually the DJ slowed it down. The couples danced close as they swayed with the music.

_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow._

As Nick and Julie danced close together Nick rested his head against her forehead and stared into her eyes holding her tight. He whispered the words along with the song.

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine._

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

_I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. _

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm._

Nick leaned back to look at Julie and smiled as he sang the last bit of the song and then kissed her deeply.

_In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine._

As the song finished Grissom kissed Sara passionately and whispered, "You'll never find a love as true as mine." Sara looked in his eyes and kissed him deeply as they continued to sway to the next song. It was a little faster pace but they didn't break apart.

_Was it the pull of the moon now baby  
That led you to my door  
You say the night's got you acting crazy  
I think it's something more  
I've never felt the Earth move honey  
Until you shook my tree  
Nobody runs from the law now baby  
Of love and gravity, it pulls you so strong  
Baby you gotta hold on_

Sara knew the words to the song and smiled wide as she sang the words to Grissom.

_If I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
You're going down with me baby heart and all ooh yeah_

_We're hanging right on the edge now baby  
The wind is getting stronger  
We're hanging on by a thread now honey  
We can't hold on much longer  
It's a long way down but it's too late_

All the girls joined in singing and dancing closely with their man to the beat of the music. Sara kept her arms around Grissom's neck and sang the words moving her hips to the beat. Grissom had his hands on her hips as he listened to her sing to him and he stared at her with a huge grin on his face.

_If I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
You're going down with me baby heart and all_

_Ooh baby I couldn't get any higher  
This time I'm willing to dance on the wire  
If I fall...If I fall_

_'Cause if I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall  
You can't take back every little chill you gave me  
Your going down with me baby heart and all_

_If I fall...If I fall...Ooo yeah_

As the song ended they kissed again as everyone cheered and they split for the next song. _"Girlfriend"_ by Avril Lavigne came on and they all cheered and sang at the top of their lungs remembering their homecoming dance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Julie decided to take a break from dancing. They walked a ways down the beach to some rocks and sat down. They could still hear the music but it wasn't so loud that they need to shout over it. They sat close together as Nick leaned back on his hands. It was quiet for a little while as they both admired the sun setting over the ocean. "It's beautiful, but you are even more beautiful," said Nick as Julie turned to look at him he gave her a kiss lightly on the lips. As the kiss broke Nick whispered, "I love you, Julie."

"I love you too, Nicky," said Julie.

They had been dating for just as long as Nick had lived in Las Vegas. They had started dating in December of their freshman year. They had gotten to know each other very well since their freshman year had started. Nick was a new student at the time and Julie was the nice girl who volunteered to help him get to know the school better. Nick felt like he had fell in love with her since he laid eyes on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The romantic mood that was set was suddenly broke when Catherine ran over and screamed Nick and Julie's names.

Nick turned around, "What do you want?"

"You guys have to come back and dance. Our local friends are joining us. Come on," said Catherine as she took Julie's hand and pulled her off the rock dragging her along. Nick followed.

"Hey guys these are our other friends, Nick and Julie. Nick, Julie, this is Kayla, Amanda, Mitchell, and Jamie."

After introductions they all danced the night away.

_**TBC.. Sorry it took so long. I really didn't know if I should put more in this or not. I decided not to. I will try and write more tonight before the moment of truth arrives and we get to know if Sara lives or dies in the season 8 premiere. Hopefully she is alive and GSR lasts forever.**_


	12. Chapter 12

High School – Chapter 12

**High School** – Chapter 12

They got to know their new friends. They discovered that Amanda and Mitchell both liked each other but they were no more than just friends. Kayla and Jamie were definitely an item. As the morning sun started to appear just slightly on the horizon they decided to call it a night and get some sleep before they day would actually come. They all said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up the next day with their new friends.

--

They all slept in until about 10:00 or 11:00 the next morning. Mrs. Sanders had a brunch prepared for them in no time and then they all got ready to go meet their new friends on the beach.

--

It was a hot day and the girls were thinking about shopping or getting a nice tan.

When they met up with their friends the girls decided to go shopping and that is what they did. The guys started playing Frisbee and some learned how to surf because Jamie taught them.

--

The girls had bought so much that they decided to rest in a coffee shop on their way back to the beach. They sat in a big booth all sipping their usual drink.

"So Kayla you and Jamie are definitely an item aren't you?" said Catherine with a little snicker from the rest of the girls as Kayla blushed slightly at being put on the spot.

"Yeah. About a year now," said Kayla with a smile.

"Wow. For Nicky and I its been oh how long has it been?" said Julie. "Well it's been awhile," everyone laughed.

"What about everyone else?" asked Kayla.

"Oh it's been a while for the rest of us as well," laughed Sara.

"What about you and Mitch, Manda?" asked Sofia.

"What about us?" said Amanda innocently.

"Well, you guys seem to like each other but are you together?" stated Catherine flat out.

"No," said Amanda with a slight blush. She didn't realize it was so easy for others to tell she liked Mitchell.

"You guys do like each other don't you?" said Julie.

"Well…" said Amanda hesitantly.

"Yeah she likes him, and has for a while, but we don't know for sure if he likes her," said Kayla as Amanda glared at her. "What? They already had it figured out anyway," Kayla said defending herself. Everyone laughed at Amanda's slight embarrassment.

"Well maybe we can help you figure out before we have to leave this place," said Lauren.

"Oh what a great idea, Lauren," said Catherine enthusiastically.

They discussed various ways to find out if Mitchell liked Amanda before they finished their coffee and finished their journey back to the beach to join the boys.

--

**_So I wrote this a long time ago but thought I would continue and never did.. so here is how far I got. If someone wants to finish let me know.. _**


End file.
